


I Give You An A+!!!

by rou_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou_chan/pseuds/rou_chan
Summary: This is my first time writing fanfiction, sorry if there are miss spelled words or stuff that's not accurate, I truly apologize for thatabout chapter 2 I don't know if Suna actually likes Miso Ramen but since people don't usually eat fruit sticks for dinner I had to change it.
Kudos: 4





	1. A Hellish Week

You can't believe it's already been almost 4 months since you started your last year of university and your boyfriend, Sunarin (a cute nickname you made up for him back in high school) graduated and started playing as a pro in volleyball. You and Suna lived in an apartment near your university, 2 rooms, 1 bathroom, and a kitchen connected to the living room. Small but good enough for you two.

Knowing it's also been almost 4 months, you knew exams were coming up, and it seemed that this year was going to be a challenge. But you knew you could come over it! Like you do with everything else, nothing is impossible, you tell yourself as you take out your calculous textbooks. You knew that whenever it was exam season you almost never could pay attention to Suna, which you deeply hated not being able to. You Know Suna doesn't show it, but you know that he doesn't like not having your attention and that he feels lonely, he misses not being greeted with hugs after coming home (even though he's sweaty you don't mind), he misses cuddling with you on the couch watching a movie after eating take out, he misses having coffee with you in the morning, he misses playing video games with you (even though you rarely win) and seeing your cute flustered face after you end up losing to him. You both knew that 1 week was going to be hella lonely and long, and tiring for you. After 2 days you already started having dark circles under your eyes, your body couldn't keep up with your mind, you felt like you couıld fall asleep just standing, but all you still did was studying and revising. Suna was worried about you but he knew how much you cared for stuff like this so decided not to disturb you.

Two days left before your exam week starts you could already feel how physically and mentally tired you've grown, not to mention you've been avoiding Suna for a long time too, you don't want him to see you in your current sate caıuse you don't want him to worry, even though it's painful to not see but him you decide to endure it. Going to the library early in the morning, going to classes afterward, then going back to the library again, and not coming home until around 11 pm has been very tiring. When you come home Suna is usually asleep so you sleep on the couch to not wake him up, since you go to the library early in the morning you don't accidentally bump into him either. But tonight wasn't like that, when you arrived home you saw Suna sitting on the couch, waiting for you apparently. As you tried to quietly take off your shoes hoping he wouldn't notice. Just as you were trying to close the door quietly you drop your keys and Suna turns around, his eyes wide open in shock, he looked the most shocked you've ever seen him. God, he looked so that his face almost became white, while you were looking at him with a tired but 'Do I look that bad' sort of expression. As you opened your mouth to speak Suna signaled you to come next to him, you know you couldn't say no to him so you slowly walked over next to him. You then found yourself in his arms.

'Suna-' you started saying.

'Shhhh, stay with me like this for a while. Please' Suna whispered in your ear.

Suna wasn't the type to ask you to stay with him for a little longer. So you decided to stay. Oh how you've missed hugging him, you decided to wrap your arms around him too. He suddenly hugged you tighter, as if he was never going to let you go, you didn't want to let go either. You buried your face on the crook of his neck, 'He smells so good' you thought to yourself and closed your eyes. The next time you opened your eyes you found the sun shining on you and a smiling Sunarin looking at you. You smile back, but the sound of your alarm clock snaps yıou back to reality. You immediately remember that you have a chemistry exam at 09:40, you reach over to check your phone to see that it's 09:25, you only had 15 minutes tıo get ready and go!

'SHIT!' you say and fly out of bed.

Forget breakfast you barely had enough time to brush your teeth and do your hair! Suna said that he'd drive since you decided you were going to get your driver's license after graduating from university.  
You put on the first clothes you see in your wardrobe and rush to put your textbooks back in your bag, you and Suna run down the stairs cause the elevator would take too long. You successfully arrived at the school entrance three minutes before your chemistry exam starts. You run as fast as you can to your homeroom to find the teacher explaining how the exam was going to work. As you walk over to your seat you catch the words 'different from the past exams'. You shrug it off and think 'How different could it be? I'll be fine' After a good 2 minutes the teacher starts passing out the exam sheets, as you open the first page your eyes roll over to the first question you think 'What the hell is this?!' you turn tıo right then your left to see the entire class writing their answers faster than machines, even the dumb kid doesn't seem to struggle. You panic, your face widens and you feel your hands trembling. Then it hits you- wasn't this part from the unit you were going to study when you got home? no no NO NO NO!!! If only you'd stayed at the library last night and studied it there! You realized 3 minutes have already past and you heard some people already turning to the second page. Enough panic! You decide to move onto the second question, but of course, the question HAD to be based on your answer from the first question. You quickly decide to move on to question three, 

'Ah, finally something I studied on' you thought.

Things went smoothly until you reached question 17, again something you were going to study when you went home last night, you wish you didn't hug Suna you wish you didn't wake up next to him you wish- AH this was the exact reason why you were avoiding him, you weren't blaming Suna, you were blaming yourself for not being able to take responsibility. Decide that you would also skip question 17 and 18 too, you knew that after this there was no way you were going to be getting an A+ you'd consider yourself lucky if you even got an A.

'Ther goes my hope for having all straight A's on my tests this semester' you under your breath as you sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, sorry if there are miss spelled words or stuff that's not accurate, I truly apologize for that
> 
> about chapter 2 I don't know if Suna actually likes Miso Ramen but since people don't usually eat fruit sticks for dinner I had to change it.


	2. Miso Ramen

After a long hellish day of exams, you finally go home. It was the first time in a while that you arrived home before the sun came down, ah how you've missed the setting sun peeking through your half-closed blinds. Then you realized that Suna wasn't home so decided to surprise him by making him his favorite dish, of course, you won't eat fruit sticks for dinner so you decide to make Miso Ramen. After about an hour and a half of cooking, you hear the doorknob turning, you rush to the door and greet Sunarin with a hug and lots of sloppy kisses. He smiles and looks down at you and says,

'Y/N is that Miso Ramen İ smell?'

'Yep! İ made it cause İ wanted to treat you tonight!' you say with a cute smile.  
Just as you walk over to set the dinner on the coffee table you both also use as a dining table, you say,

'But first, go shower stinky!' you say as you playfully stick out your tongue at Suna.

'Oh, so I'm stinky now?' he says with a sly smile.

'You know what İ exactly mean Sunarin'

Suna drops his sports bag on the floor and walks over to the bathroom. 'Jeez, what am I going to with him?' you ask youırself as you pick up his bag to take out his sweaty gym clothes to wash.

You love afternoons like this the most. Not because you're having one of your favorite dishes, not because of the warm feeling the gives off to your skin as it shines through the blinds while it's setting, not because you get to relax after a long tiring day. You love it most cause you enjoy all these things with the love of your life. You can't explain how grateful you are to have met Sunarin, you feel so empty even at the thought of not having to met him. Of course, you have to give credit to the Miya twins as well cause both of you met each other with a little help from both of them.

While you were drowning your mind with these thoughts you didn't realize that Suna had already come out of the shower (in his comfiest clothes) and said,

'So when are we eating? I'm staving!'

'Oh right' you say as you bring the tasty-looking plates filled with both your favourite dish.

And before you both knew it you gobbled the thing down in seconds.


	3. He Gave Me An A+

After having filled your stomachs with both your favorite dish Suna looks at you as if he was asking if you were ok?. Suna then signals you to come closer, so you scooch over to get closer to him. He then wraps his arm around your shoulders and you rest your head on his shoulders.

'So, how were your exams?' he asks.

'Pretty sure İ flunked all of them except maybe English' you mumble quietly, but still loud enough for him to hear.

'Well don't say that! You worked so hard for an entire week, you were even sleepless most of the time!!! Do you know how much İ wanted to tell you that you shouldn't overwork yourself, that you shouıld take breaks as well! So don't give up hope, even if your teachers don't give you the A+'s that you want I give you an A+!!! HELL, I GİVE YOU ALL THE A+'S IN THE WORLD!!!

You never have seen Suna act like this, 'wow, this is the guy I wanna spend the rest of my life with' you think to yourself. Then you look up at Suna and smile, he smiles back so you lean closer to him.

'I love you so much Y/N' he mumbles quietly.

'I love you too Sunarin... so much that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you...'

'Marry me' he says

'Of course' you say

It wasn't a fancy proposal with fireworks, confetti, a big ring, or people clapping, it wasn't anything near fancy. But you didn't mind, you both didn't need a fancy ring, confetti, cake, or people clapping toı express your love for one another, you both loved each other and cared for each other. You both didn't see a reason why not to get married, you loved each other and that's what mattered the most.  
The thing you loved most about your relationship with Suna the most was that you wouldn't constantly get each other gifts or anything, you didn't feel the need to do that cause you both thought that finding each other was the greatest gift of all.  
while thinking about all that you both fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day you didn't want to go to University, the only that would happen was that the teachers would just explain the results of your exams and just look over all the questions, you'd look up your results in the evening.

By the time you woke up, Suna had already gone to practice. So you decided to do something different for the day, so you decided to explore the hidden streets of Tokyo! You quickly got dressed up and left the apartment, you decided you were going get some Onigiri from the convenience store across the street. So after you head over to the train station. While waiting for your train you see someone familiar but you couldn't make out who it was. Wait there were 2 people, you kept wondering and decided to get a closer look. Then it hit you! ıt was the Miya twins! You quickly run up to them saying

' 'Tsumu 'Samu!!!!!!'

The confused-looking boys turn over to see who was calling their nicknames, then they saw and said

'Y/N!!!!'

You hadn't seen them in so long that you've forgotten how much you've missed them, they hug you tightly and you hug them. The twins have been your best friends since high school, you didn't like to hang out with girls so you somehow found yourself hanging with the Miya twins and Suna. They quickly give each other a stare and then Atsumu asks

'So how's Sunarin~? Are you still together~?'

'Well...' you start off saying than Osamu quickly jumps in saying

'Can't you see how sad and tired Y/N looks you idiot, they probably broke up not long ago, Y/N not mind this duchebag he doesn't know how to read people's emotions...'

'Well apparently you don't either 'Samu' you say with a sly smirk

'We're actually engaged' you say proudly

While you were saying that Atsumu was trying to his water but ended up choking on it. Osamu patted his twins back in an attempt to help him breathe again.

'ENGAGED!!!!!???' Atsumu says in confusion.

'Well its nothing to be shocked about really, we just decided we loved each other so much that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together'

After a lot of explaining the twins finally understood and congratulated you. Then the 3 of you parted in Harajuku and you spent the rest of your day exploring and tasting amazing street food before you decide to go back home. When you got home Suna was already there.

'Where have you been?' he said

'Oh I just went out cause İ didn't feel like going to school today' you said as if you were you were a child being scolded by her dad for missing curfew. But then you saw Suna smile and your day was even better. 

'I'm going to check my test results now' you say as you sigh.

You bring your computer to the living room. While attempting to open your email you see that Suına is also staring at the screen wearing a curious look on his face. Your heart was beating way too fast, so fast that you thought it was going to break your rib cage. You see a new, email sent from your principal. You knew she sent in your examös results. You hesitate to open it, your hands are trembling and so cold. Then you feel Suna's hand holding yours, he says

'You don't have to look at it if you don't want to'

You sigh and say 'But İ need to look'

So you open the email and to your shock, somehow you an A in chemistry? 'How?!' you ask yourself as you scroll down to see your other grades, it was all A's!!!  
you were so happy that your hard work paid off. You could even see Sunarin smiling.


End file.
